


Clutching Onto Sanity

by sportarobbiephan



Series: 45 Day Challenge [3]
Category: Turbo Dogs (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Clutch finds Strut on the foggy racetrack when he is running late for the town's Christmas party.





	Clutching Onto Sanity

The snow is falling in Racerville, causing the roads to ice up drastically. No one is to be out in their vehicles today. It is Christmas Eve, though, so almost everyone is at Cam's Christmas Eve party. Dash and Mags are standing by the punch bowl, a cup in each of their hands. GT is playing cards with Ump, Marlene and Five. Officer Gruffer is having a conversation with Auntie Rachet when she is suddenly pulled back a few inches for a playful kiss under the mistletoe with Wrenchini. Zanner and Fanner Howler are involved in some game between the brothers in the backroom. Even the Chicken is having a good time. Clutch, however, is running late and Strut is out driving.

 

The winter weather has recently been giving off fog and it is getting difficult for Strut to see clearly. While he slows down a little, he is still driving at a dangerous speed for these roads. Clutch can hear the grinding of gears and brakes, but he is unable to make out which direction they are coming from. He happens to turn around at the moment Strut's number 5 is heading for him. Clutch lets out an alarmed yelp and Strut instinctively yanks out his car keys.

 

The seat belt unfastens but the car is on auotpilot, skating into the hay bales. Clutch runs away from it but slips on the ice and braces himself for impact. Usually greedy and selfish Strut has a bit of a friendship epiphany and risks his life for Clutch's. He scoops up his friend and dives, sending them both to the other side, away from the crash. The Burmese mountain dog had been holding onto Strut's neck and the dachshund hadn't minded. He had subconsciously grabbed one arm around the back of Clutch's legs and the other around his neck.

 

The two walk like this a good block until Cam's house can be seen. Strut gingerly separates from Clutch, but regains a grip between their hands. They walk into the house, hand-in-hand with frostbitten blushes on their faces. They take a seat on the couch and watch their friends. Neither leaves the other's side the rest of the night.


End file.
